Currently, many kinds of natural disasters, such as storms, earthquakes, and tsunamis occur due to the effects of climate change. As such, the frequency of natural disasters have increased. In addition to the natural disasters, emergency situations such as distress and/or traffic accidents also jeopardize the safety of individuals.
Some information on an occurring natural disaster may be provided from forecast companies, such as WeatherCast.
Currently, there is a user's demand for a service that detects a user in danger or in an emergency situation and provides emergency management. In order to protect life and assure safety in emergency situations, such as natural disasters, accidents, and distress, it is desired to recognize an emergency situation in advance and quickly inform other users of the emergency situation. However, most hazards or emergency situations, such as natural disasters, accidents, and distress are unpredictable by users.
Although services informing a user of information on natural disasters are provided by weathercast servers, these services are limited to providing simple information, and are likely do not differentiated from the typical weather report. Accordingly, since the existing disaster information services have a limited function of raising an alarm with simple disaster information, a user is forced to inconveniently search for detailed information and/or ask for help by himself in order to recognize the hazard or request help.
Accordingly, a means of determining a designated situation, based on at least one piece of information obtained from the outside or information obtained from at least one sensor that is functionally connected with an electronic device, determining features related to the designated situation and controlling the electronic device, based on at least one of the features or user status information is desired.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.